heart levihan
by in sana pucca
Summary: hanji ha cambiado demasiado en su forma de ser y actuar todo gracias a algo que presencio y los reclutas y levi lo han notado ...que fue eso que vio ...que hara levi? si lo se mal summary TT TT


Hola me llamo Ingrid =D este es mi primer fic / espero que sea de su agrado este fic era para un concurso pero se elimino TT_TT el fic está basado en la canción Heartche de one ok rock.

Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia son Isayama Hajime la historia es de imaginación sin más les dejo el fic saludos!

clasificacion mayores de 16

¡Hey Erwin! ¿Me dejaras atrapar un titán para mis investigaciones?-decía una castaña con ojos café chocolate y unas gafas que cubría la belleza de estos  
-No hanji -decía un rubio de cuerpo atlético  
-Pero porque no!?-decía la joven mientras hacia un berrinche para conseguir convencerlo  
-Porque necesitamos recursos para eso y más soldados...y por si no te has dado cuenta nadie se ofrece...y mucho menos la policía...  
-Pero...pero -decía esto mientras comenzaba a llorar de una manera exagerada  
-Cállate ruidosa-decía un joven de una estatura un poco baja que entraba a la habitación, mientras tapaba su oído con su dedo índice.  
Hanji ante esa voz volteo por instinto  
Otra vez te veo pero no puedo tenerte  
Te veo desde lejos sin poder estar cerca de ti (esos eran sus pensamientos mientras levi se acercaba)  
/-Dicen que el tiempo  
se lleva el dolor  
Pero yo sigo igual  
y ellos dicen que yo  
encontraré a otro como tú  
pero eso no puede ser cierto  
¿Por qué no me di cuenta?  
¿Por qué dije mentiras?-/  
-Eh! Calla enano!- le contestaba hanji  
-A quien dices enano cuatro ojos!-decía levi mientras perdía poco a poco su paciencia  
-Yo no soy cuatro ojos chico TOC (tras torno obsesivo compulsivo)-decía Hanji mientras le sacaba la lengua  
-No soy obsesivo, soy limpio maldita puerca-le devolvía el insulto el chico de cabello negro y ojos grises  
-Tu! Serás pedaz...-cállense los dos, es una orden-era interrumpida hanji por su comandante Smith...-De verdad no pueden un solo día dejar de discutir, son como niños -  
-No me compares con mocosos-...-además ella comenzó- decía levi  
(con eso me lo afirmas todo levi) -erwin pensaba eso mientras el chico de estatura baja trataba de defenderse de un castigo que este le impusiera...  
-Que! Yo comencé!? Eso no es cierto erwin tu lo viste me llamo idiota puerca y cuatro ojos, esa no es la forma de llamarle a una mujer - hanji decía eso mientras exageraba los detalles  
-Eres una mujer?! - levi le volvía a confrontar  
Suficiente! -gritaba el rubio - por hablarse de esa forma ambos harán las labores por un mes limpiar, cocinar, entrenar a los cadetes además de dar de comer a los caballos y todas esas labores, lo harán juntos y terminando de su trabajo -Les ordenaba Smith.  
-Pero erwin ! Yo no comencé además tengo demasiadas investigaciones, no puedo dejar a mi equipo solo - decía hanji tratando de salvarse.  
-Exactamente, tu equipo lo hará por si mismos confío en ellos -dijo el comandante y tu levi no me interesa si tienes la peor suciedad de la tierra que limpiar, lo hará tu escuadrón -decía eso mientras salía de la habitación para continuar con sus deberes de comandante.  
-Estúpida cuatro ojos - decía el pelinegro a la castaña casi como un susurro  
-Dijiste algo enanin-decía la dama con un tono a punto de explotar  
Nada, iré con mi escuadrón para terminar mis tareas ...te espero aquí a las 5 para hacer lo que nos encargo erwin - mencionaba lo ultimo levi para por fin salir de la habitación  
-Estúpido enano ...apuesto a que no puedes alejarte de petra y por eso la prisa idiota!-decía hanji con un tono molesto  
/si, desearía poder hacerlo de nuevo  
Regresar en el tiempo, regresar a cuando eras mío (todo mío)/  
-Pedazo de mierda tendré que dejar todas mis investigaciones de mis hermosos titanes por su culpa -pensaba eso hanji mientras salía de el cuarto y se dirigía hacia su habitación

/¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
Hanji mientras salía por la puerta algo llamo su atención, levi estaba acariciando la cabeza de una chica un poco más pequeña que él, con cabellos naranjas y ojos dulces, en el pasillo  
-(Ya veo con que así es todo eh)-pensaba hanji  
/Los remordimientos que acumulé se están tornando en lagrimas oh cariño  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
-oh! Señorita Hanji desea algo -preguntaba petra y levi volteo al instante de que fue mencionado el nombre  
-¡Ah! petra no es nada! -decía hanji mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenada - es solo que quería ver si no estaba aquí mi escuadrón, jejejeje pero creo que no jejejeje , iré a ver si están en el comedor jejejeje, adiós - decía la castaña que poco a poco cerraba sus ojos para no ser descubierta.  
Sus ojos se tornaban borrosos mientras se alejaba del pasillo en busca de su "escuadrón"  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
-¿Heichou le sucede algo a la señorita Hanji? -pregunto Petra con un tono falso de preocupación  
-No debe ser nada petra, regresa al trabajo -le decía el pelinegro mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja  
-si heichou- decía su subordinada con un tono de alegría...  
/ ¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
Las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por las mejillas de hanji y continuaban cayendo, sin poder parar, hasta que por fin, encontró una habitación para poder allí esconder sus penas ,su amor no correspondido ...  
El día fue un tormento para la castaña pues ver esa escena le causo un gran dolor en su pecho y para colmo tenía que pasar el resto del día con él y así continuo su semana, terminado el trabajo de investigación, además de encargarse de su escuadrón y realizar las demás tareas encargadas por el castigo que se le impuso ...pero eso no era tan pesado ...lo realmente agotador era fingir que no le importaba su compañero y de fingir estar alegre aun cuando sintiera una carga que poco a poco la dejaba sin aliento y poco a poco se hacía más pesada ...así continuaron los días hasta alcanzar las dos semanas ..La castaña ya no era la misma, ya no era alegre, no comía por largos periodos , tomaba duchas lo mas que podía y dormía casi todo el día era como una muñeca, sin vida, y todos lo notaban incluso su comandante Smith.  
Ella se sentía sola, traicionada, utilizada y sobre todo estúpida.  
/tu sonrisa de aquel día se está tornando en una memoria  
Te extraño/  
/Eres el único que llenaba mi alma  
Fuiste el único en tocar mi corazón/  
-Al fin llegas tortuga -decía levi mientras le entregaba una escoba su compañera  
-Lo siento, me di un baño-decía sin energía, definitivamente no era la hanji que todos conocían.  
-Tu te diste un baño! -decía levi sorprendido aunque no lo mostraba  
-Eso es un pecado? -contestaba de nuevo hanji sin nada de ánimos, mientras comenzaba a barrer el establo.  
-Estas bien loca? Estas demasiado extraña, ya no eres escandalosa, ni sonríes y te das baños muy seguido...no estarás enferma ?- él le decía mientras paraba de barrer y le observaba  
-No tengo nada, estoy bien -le evitaba la vista -pero gracias por preocuparte, terminemos rápido estoy cansada...  
-Oie! Veme a los ojos, lentes de mierda- decía el pelinegro que comenzaba a perder los estribos  
-Lo hago - decía eso la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y posponía por un momento su labor y le mostraba una sonrisa falsa  
-Deja de hacer eso estúpida!- le gritaba Levi molesto, mientras poco a poco se acercaba.  
/Oh cariño, ya no estás aquí, ya no tengo nada  
Sí, desearía poder hacerlo de nuevo  
Regresar en el tiempo, regresar a cuando eras mío (todo mío)/  
\- hanji deja de hacer eso! Para! ... Que sucede, sucedió algo malo? Tu escuadrón, tu familia están bien?  
-estoy bien levi...enserio- decía la castaña tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas las gotas saladas que saldrían pronto de sus ojos -de verdad no es nada...casi nada -esto último lo dijo casi como un susurro...  
/ ¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
HANJI! SUFICIENTE! Es por lo que sucedió hace unos meses!? -levi le cuestiono mientras le sujetaba de las manos para que esta le viera a los ojos -No será que tu- levi comenzó a sentir pánico porque su amiga le evitaba la mirada -hanji estas embarazada!?...hanji, hanji, respóndeme! -Levi estaba desesperado necesitaba una respuesta-  
-No es nada de eso idiota -le decía eso tratando de mostrar una sonrisa más sincera posible ...por unos cuantos besos no me voy a embarazar enano - decía mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno  
-No fueron solo besos ...Hanji -decía Levi preocupado y nervioso ...(y si Hanji está embarazada ...solo lo hicimos como amigos, por placer ,todo se irá al caño ,y si lo está tendré que terminar con petra además de cuidar de un niño que no estoy seguro si es mío)esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente el pelinegro ...  
-Ya te dije que no es nada de eso, tranquilo estoy bien si lo estuviera ya lo estaría manifestando desde hace mucho..Además estaría vomitando todo el día y eso sería malo jejeje -fingía sonreír ante la ridícula broma -...bien iré a tirar la basura ...ahora vengo ...-decía la castaña mientras salía del establo  
/Los remordimientos que acumulé se están tornando en lagrimas oh cariño/  
(y si lo estuviera ¿estarías junto a mi ?...o arruinaría tus planes con petra¿ y me odiarías por eso?) los pensamientos de Hanji comenzaban a manifestarse en su mente, mientras trataba de encontrar un lugar adecuado para la "basura", hasta que por fin lo encontró , se sentó cerca de un árbol viejo ...y entonces su mayor miedo se presento, comenzaron a caer lagrimas gruesas y tibias por el rostro de Hanji ..De nuevo se sentía tan sola y usada  
/ ¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
(deje de ser tu favorita...encontraste a alguien más para reemplazarme ¿ella es lo que buscas, lo que deseas y lo que anhelas?)  
/tu sonrisa de aquel día se está tornando en una memoria/  
Te extraño, te extraño levi...decía en voz baja mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras la Luna y las estrellas eran testigos de sus lagrimas y sollozos.  
/es tan difícil olvidar  
aquel nudo fuertemente atado.  
Sí, tan difícil de olvidar  
Mientras más trato de alejarme de  
Ti / mas difícil se me hace.  
Es suficiente con recordar tu piel, tus abrazos y tus besos aunque fueron pocos...  
-todos mis remordimientos,  
me vuelvo incapaz de seguir adelante, ya no se puede deshacer  
Este momento es doloroso, es amargo. Quiero olvidarme de una buena vez de ti levi...-

/ ¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?/  
Los remordimientos que acumulé se están tornando en lagrimas oh cariño  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?

Tu sonrisa de aquel día se está tornando en una memoria  
Te extraño,  
Te extraño,  
Te extraño,  
Yo...  
te extraño Levi ...

Si lose demasiado triste TT_TT espero que para mi primer fanfic no sea tan malo jejej  
espero que les haya gustado, como a mi escribirlo  
me costo lagrimas y sudor hacerlo jajajaja  
Me pareció hacerlo de este estilo porque además de expresarme me pareció bien la idea de amor no correspondido, porque para mi parecer concordaba con el estilo de la canción aunque mi primera idea fue que levi engañara a hanji y que este pagara las consecuencias de la indiferencia de esta ...pero si gustan podría hacerlo =D espero que no me avienten tomatazos xD  
la canción está escrita en parte de lo que dice hanji y sus pensamientos espero que sea entendible.  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
